


Truth and Honesty

by LadyRachael



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Honesty, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael
Summary: Truth and honesty are not the same thing. Vignettes from a bored god
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Truth or...?





	Truth and Honesty

White on white as far as the eye can see, at least if you're limited to human senses. Truth sees things a little differently, of course, not being limited to human senses or even linear time. If Truth was inclined to share perceptions with anyone, they would see a tapestry of choices, free will forming pictures of is, and could, and won't be. In a way, Truth likes these humans, their quest for knowledge, their thirst for change. In another way, Truth hates them, their nearly infinite capacity for self destruction and deception. It would be a sin, if Truth were that kind of god.

When a human comes to this place, to the Gate, they look in wonder or greed or desperation, and find only Truth. There is no mercy here, no kindness, for Truth cares nothing for what they think, only that they pay their price for the knowledge they escape with. Or perhaps, they fail to escape. Truth deals them questions and riddles, always true but never honest, for that's never the whole story. 

~~~

*PAIN* A sense of loss, something stolen. This will cause so many problems.

~~~

Truth's wayward part, trapped by humans, has led to this. This human, so blind and full of self deception has aided in this genocide, a whole country gone. His toll will be a portion of the lost, and the responsibility to remedy what he helped destroy. A task that will fall to his children, in the end.

~~~

A woman, grieving and a little mad at the loss of her child. She begs, but the Truth is that once a soul departs it can not be returned. Her child is gone from this place. Her toll will be her ability to have other children and a few extra organs. Future life for the one she tried to steal back. She departs, raging and desperate. A small consolation of circle less alchemy, and Truth knows she will find other children later, just as lost, just as broken, and they will live.

~~~

Two children, probably too young for this, desperate for their mother. Both golden, both so bright. The elder is entranced by the gate, seeking knowledge, only drawn away by the loss of his brother. Not enough of him to pay for his brother, but an arm and a leg is enough to keep him alive, as it were, tied to an armor nearby. A parting gift of circle less alchemy, and he pays every day to sustain his brother.

~~~

Even under coercion, the toll must be paid. A portion paid by the lost, another by a fraction severed, and the man loses only his sight. Not so much in the end, and it saves him from paperwork. If Truth were capable of mercy, this would be it.

~~~

There were others, always. Some go through the gate whole, greedy for knowledge and uncaring of price. One man paid his sight, gladly, and never knew of the lie. He died thinking he had succeeded, and walked proudly through the Gate at the end. Some pay their price without argument and leave, making no waves.

Those golden brothers amuse Truth, almost feeling pride in their antics and eventual success. Eventually, the severed portion returns, freedom paid, and the brothers reunite in front of the Gate. In bits and pieces, one brother is made whole by the other, and he would pay with his own alchemy.   
Finally, someone faces the whole Truth, that it is better to face your troubles head on, by your own work, for nothing comes for free.


End file.
